Technical Field
Embodiments of the present inventions relate generally to video games. More specifically, embodiments of the present inventions relate to systems and methods for acquiring a likeness of a target participant based on video recorded during one or more live events to assist in rendering gameplay of a video game.
Description of Related Art
Recent advances in computing technology have allowed video game developers and publishers to provide increasingly realistic character representations within a video game. Typically, an individual (e.g., actor, sports player, etc.) is brought into a production studio and fitted with a motion capture suit in order to capture their movements, and a character model is generated using the captured movements. This process is time consuming and expensive, and requires an extensive time lag between when the movements are captured and when they are available for rendering during gameplay.